The Wedding Date
by docsangel
Summary: When a drunk confession leads to a wedding date, will things change between two coworkers? Can they make it work?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I work at Teller Morrow in the office with Gemma. Walking in to clock in I see Gemma sitting at her desk. "Morning baby." she says as I pour my cup of coffee. "Morning Gem." I say as I sit down at my own desk. Looking up as the guys start coming in to clock in, I see him. Opie. "Morning Mom." Opie says as he kisses Gemma's cheek. "Morning baby." she tells him. "Morning Harper." he says. "Morning." I say as I go back to my papers. Opie heads out to the garage and Gemma asks "Why don't you just talk to him?" I shake my head and say "What would be the point. He'd never go for me." I say. "He might surprise you." she tells me and I shake my head.

That Friday night, there's a party. I am sitting at the bar as Gemma walks up to me. "I see you're hanging out tonight." I hug her and say "Yeah. Thought I'd hang out for a bit." She kisses my cheek and says "Have some fun baby." and I just nod. I am sitting there with my beer when I turn and see Opie sitting on one of the couches with Tig and he has a croweater on his lap and I see her kissing all over him and his hand is sliding up her thigh. I shake my head and turn to the bar and ask the prospect "Can you get me that bottle of Jameson?" He nods and gets the bottle for me and I head to the ladder and head up to the roof. I sit up there and start drinking from the bottle and the tears start to fall. He's down there with a croweater and she's going to be the one he spends the night with. I continue to chug the bottle and by the time the bottle is empty and I'm drunk. I climb down the ladder and start to stumble through the clubhouse.

I stumble outside and start pulling my keys out of my pocket and head to my car. I make it past some of the crowd and once I get past everyone, start looking for where I parked my car. I hear my name being called but I don't respond. I think I'm hearing things. There's no way that Opie would be calling out for me. That thought filling my drunken mind makes me finally stop. I feel a hand on my arm and I flinch. "Hey. Where are you going?" Opie asks. "Home." I say and pull away from him, heading towards my car. "You're not driving." he tells me. "I'm fine. I just want to go home." I slur. "Harper, you're drunk. You're not driving." he tells me. "Just go back to your girlfriend." I say, almost in tears. "What girlfriend?" he asks at he holds me steady. "The croweater." I say, looking down at my feet. "Please, just let me go home." I plead. "No. You're not driving. You can stay with me." he says. "I can't stay with you." I say and turn to stumble away.

He follows me and turns me to face him and says "You're staying with me Harper. You're drunk and I ain't letting you drive." he tells me and I beg him "Please let me go Opie. Please." I plead. "Nope. You're with me tonight." he says as he carries me into the clubhouse and down the hall to the dorms. "Please put me down." I beg. He walks into his dorm and lays me down on the bed and starts taking my shoes off. I start pulling my feet away and try to get up. "Where are you going?" he asks. "Home." I say and I stand and stumble for the door. He grabs me again and puts me down on the bed and finally gets my shoes off of me. "I can't stay with you." I slur again as I finally lay down, starting to fall asleep. He climbs into bed with me and puts his arm across my stomach. "Why can't you stay with me?" he asks. As I doze off I mumble "Because I love you dummy." He pulls me closer and kisses my temple before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone and my head hurts. I sit up a little and see a bottled water and two Tylenol on the nightstand. I pick up the pills and take them and down the water. Getting up, I put my shoes on and head out to the main room. I see Gemma sitting there and I take a cup and fill it with coffee. Gemma looks at me and sees the defeated look in my eyes. "You okay baby?" she asks. "Yeah. Just a little hungover I guess." I tell her. "How much did you drink last night?" she asks. "A bottle of Jameson I think. Few beers before that." I tell her. "Damn sweetheart. How were you still standing?" she asks. "She wasn't. Not well anyway." Opie says as he walks in and kisses both of our cheeks. "Um...thanks for...um...keeping me from doing something stupid last night." I say to Opie. "Anytime Princess." he says and kisses the top of my head and I just look back down at my coffee. "I better head home and change." I say as I put my cup of cold coffee in the sink and head out the door. "What stupid thing did she try to do last night?" Gemma asks. "She was drunk off her ass and thought she was going to drive home. I made her crash with me last night so I could make sure no one fucked with her." he says and Gemma smirks. He kisses her cheek and heads out to the garage to work.

I walk into my house and shower before sitting down on the couch. I sit there thinking about the night before. I spent the night in bed with Opie. The one person that never leaves my mind and it didn't mean anything to him. I'm sitting there lost in my own thoughts when my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it's my mother. Great. "Hey mom." I say as I answer. "Hello Harper. Why didn't you answer your phone?" she asks. "I was in the shower. Sorry mom." I say. "Well, I was calling you to tell you some news. You're cousin Jennifer is getting married." she tells me and I roll my eyes. "That's great news mom." I say. "You're going to be there. Will you even have a date?" she asks. "Would it be so horrible if I didn't have a date?" I ask. "You're cousin is getting married. You can't show up without a date. That would be embarrassing." she tells me. "For me or for you?" I ask. "You know what I mean." she tells me. "Yes mom." I say. I listen to her talk about the wedding before getting off the phone and feeling more miserable.

Monday morning rolls around and I head into work. I walk into the office and clock in and get to work. Gemma walks in and I am pouring my second cup of coffee. "Morning baby." she says. "Morning Gem." I say and she looks at me concerned. "You okay?" she asks and I shake my head no. "What's going on?" she asks. "I don't know what to do. I got drunk the other night and ended up sleeping in Opie's bed and I know he was just trying to keep me from hurting myself or someone else but still. Then mom calls and my cousin is getting married. I love my cousin and she wouldn't care if I came to the wedding alone but mom insists that I have a date to this thing and I don't have anyone to go with. She said if I show up without a date it would be embarrassing but I know she means for her." I say. "Honey, why don't you ask one of the guys to take you?" she asks. "I don't even know if I'm going to go." I tell her. "Of course you are." she tells me and I nod my head. She walks over and hugs me and says "It's going to be fine." She pulls back and asks "When's the wedding?" I take my seat at my desk and say "Saturday. Having it at the convention hall in Lodi." I tell her. "It's going to be fine baby." she tells me and I just nod.

That afternoon, I am off work and headed to find a dress for the wedding. I try on several dresses before finding one that I like. I buy shoes and head home to wallow in self pity for the night knowing that it will never be me getting married.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday morning rolls around and I get ready and head to the hall for the wedding. I am standing outside of the hall with my mother when my aunt and uncle walk up. "Evelyn, Harper. You two look beautiful." my uncle says. "Thank you Uncle John." I say. "Hey sweetheart. How are you?" my Aunt Shelly says. "I'm good, thanks." I say and she asks "I thought your mom said you were bringing a date?" Before I can say anything, I feel a hand on the small of my back and hear "Sorry I'm late babe." and I look up to see Opie standing there in his boots, a pair of nice black jeans, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair partially pulled back. "Hey." I say shocked. He leans down and kisses my cheek and says "You look beautiful." and I blush a little. "Aren't you going to introduce me babe?" he asks and I snap to reality. "Sorry. This is my mom Evelyn James, and my aunt and uncle Shelly and John James. This is Opie Winston." I say. "How do you know my niece, Opie?" my uncle asks. "We work together." Opie says and they talk for a minute and my mother looks over and whispers "He's a cute one." I nod and see the satisfied look on her face.

After we all talk for a few more minutes, my mother says "We better head inside." I nod and say "We'll be there in a minute." My mother nods and heads inside and I am left standing there with Opie. I'm wearing a form fitting but elegant royal blue dress with the back out and a pair of six inch stilettos and my long curly hair is in a high ponytail. I look up at Opie and he says "You look amazing." I shy away a little and say "Thank you Opie but what are you doing here?" He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and says "You didn't think I was going to let you face this shit alone did you?" I smile softly and ask "Where's your kutte?" Stepping closer, he says "At home. Thought I'd be here as your date and not a club member." he tells me. "You didn't have to do this." I say, looking up at him. "And miss seeing you in this dress? Not a chance babe." he says before taking my hand and lacing his fingers with mine and leading me inside.

Sitting inside, watching my cousin get married to the love of her life, I feel Opie's arm around the back of my chair and I find myself leaning into him. I feel him kiss my temple and see my mom smile at me. I take a chance and move my hand to lay on his thigh and he takes his free hand and laces his fingers with mine. After the vows, we head to the reception hall and as we walk in, and they cut the cake and we eat and my cousin finally makes her way over to me. Hugging me, I tell her how happy I am for her and she asks "Where'd you find this one? He's hot." I look at Opie and see he's talking to my uncle and has a beer in his hand. "We work together." I tell her. "Yeah, there's more there than that." she tells me. "No there's not." I tell her. "If you say so but I see how he's been looking at you." she tells me and I can't help but look over at Opie and he looks over at me and winks. "Go." she tells me. I hug her and tell her that I love her and head over to Opie.

As I walk up to him, he puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me to him and I let him. We spend the night watching all of the drunk people dancing and laugh. When the bride and groom, go to leave, we say our goodbyes and he walks me to my car. "Thank you so much for this Opie. You have no clue how much this meant to me. And it kept my mom off my ass." I tell him. He moves closer and I am leaned back against my car. "There's another reason that I did this." he tells me and I look at him confused. "What's that?" I ask. He leans closer and cups my chin before saying "Because I love you too." and his lips softly touch mine. When we separate, I look up at him and he says "When you were drunk the other night, you told me you couldn't stay with me because you love me. I love you too." He says. I pull him to me and kiss him deeply and when we separate, I ask "What do we do now?" Smirking, he says "I don't know about you but I'm claiming your sexy ass." and I can't help but laugh. When I finally stop laughing, we hear a throat clear and my mother is standing there. We look at her and she says "I just wanted to say goodnight sweetheart." I nod and say "Goodnight mom." She hugs me and whispers in my ear "I like him." I nod and she says "It was nice meeting you Opie." He shakes her hand and says "You too Mrs James." Mom leaves and I ask "You want to follow me to mine?" He nods and kisses me one more time before heading to his bike to follow me home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pulling up to my house, I get out of my car and he gets off the bike before following me to the front door. I unlock the door and feel his hands in my hips as we walk in the door. Closing the door behind us, Opie reaches back and locks the door. I slip my heels off and he steps out of his boots and follows me into the kitchen. "Beer?" I ask. "Yeah." he says simply. I get out two beers and pop the top on mine as he does the same to his. I take a long pull from the bottle and he takes a swig and his eyes never leave mine. I look up at him and he smirks and I blush. "You're cute when you blush." he says. I shake my head and blush more. I look up again and he's standing right in front of me. He puts his beer on the counter next to me and I do the same. He puts his hands on my hips and leans down to kiss me. Our lips connect he pulls me closer and I can't help the sigh that comes out with the kiss. When we separate, he places his forehead to mine and my hand goes to his cheek. "Opie…" I start. "Be mine." he whispers. I nod my head yes and he kisses me again gently.

After kissing for a few more minutes, I pull away but don't let go of his hand. Neither of us say a word as I pull him up the stairs to my bedroom. As soon as we enter the bedroom, I feel a confidence I never have before and I let the dress fall to the floor and he runs his hand down his beard. "What are you waiting for Harry?" I ask and he growls softly before walking closer to me and pulling me into his arms. He puts his hands behind my thighs and picks me up before carrying me to the bed. Kissing me deeply, his lips move across my jawline to my ear and he whispers "I love you." before kissing down my neck, leaving love bites along the way. He reaches my breasts and he takes one in his mouth before moving to the other and I can't help but arch into him. He places himself at my entrance and enters me slowly. Putting his forehead to mine as he thrusts in and out slowly and all you hear are our moans until I whisper "I love you too Harry." We both reach our release and he lays beside me, both of us catching our breath. I am looking up at the ceiling and feel his arm slide across my stomach. I turn my head to look at him and he asks "You okay?" I lean towards him and kiss him softly before snuggling closer to him. "Yeah. Just...a few days ago, I was miserable because I never thought you'd go for me and now here we are, you're in my bed and my family likes you and…" and I'm cut off by his lips on mine. "Now the next step is to tell our other family and when you're ready, give you my crow." he says. I smile softly and say "I'd like that." before he kisses me one more time. We spend most of the time talking and just being snuggled up together before falling asleep wrapped around each other.

Waking up the next morning, I feel Opie wrapped around me still and I can't help but smile. I slip out of bed and make breakfast. Once it's done, I move to the bedroom and just stand at the door, watching him for a minute. "You gonna come kiss me or not?" he asks and I can't help but laugh a little. I walk over to the bed and straddle him. I kiss him softly and whisper "Breakfast is done." He kisses me one more time and says "I'll be right there babe." We both move off the bed and I head to the kitchen while he heads to the bathroom.

Once he walks into the kitchen, I have our plates with coffee and juice on the table. He walks over and kisses me softly before we sit to eat. "What's the plan today?" I ask, looking down at my plate. "Gotta pick the kids up from Gemma's and thought we could all spend the day together." he says. I look at him a little shocked and he says "I meant what I said. You're mine." before kissing me one more time. I smile softly and say "I'd like that."

We finish breakfast and I clean up the kitchen while he showers and we head to get the kids. Walking into Gemma's, hand in hand, he moves to the backyard to get the kids while I'm talking to Gemma. "How was the wedding?" she asks, smirking. "It was beautiful." I tell her, blushing. "Did the date go that well?" she asks. "Yeah. We're together. But how did he know?" I ask. "I might have said something to him." she tells me and I look at her shocked. "Look, you're hooked on him and he's hooked on you and neither of you would do anything about it. I just have you two the push you needed." she tells me. I hug her and say "Thank you." She kisses my cheek and says "You're the closest I have to a daughter honey. I will always take care of you." she tells me and I can't help but smile. Opie walks back in with the kids and they both hug me before we walk out the door to go to his house to spend the day together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We hang out at the house and the kids are in the floor watching a movie and I am snuggled into Opie's side on the couch, watching the kids. He leans down and whispers "You okay?" I just nod. Kissing my temple he says "When the kids go to bed, we can talk." and I just nod again. After the kids are in bed, we head out the the back steps. He sits down and pulls me to sit on the step in front of him, between his legs. I lean back into him and he says "Talk to me babe." I take a second to get my thoughts together a little more and ask "How's this going to work Ope?" but I don't look up at him. "You're my girl. How do you think this will work?" he asks. "I mean, with the kids. I love you. I love Kenny and Ellie but they lost their mom. How are they going to handle me being your girlfriend? You're Old Lady?" I ask. "Babe, listen to me. Ellie helped me pick out what shirt to wear. The kids love you. I explained that I was going to tell you that I wanted you to be my Old Lady and they are fine with it." he tells me. I look down at our fingers intertwined in front of me and say "You know I'm going to want to get married someday and have a kid of my own." I tell him. "I know." he says and leans down close and whispers "That's the plan sweetheart." I look up at him and he kisses me softly and says "I told you I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you too Harry."

That night, I spend in Opie's bed. The next morning, we get up and I start breakfast. Opie gets the kids up and as soon as the kids walk in they hug me good morning and take their plates to the table. We sit to eat and I don't say much. "Are you okay?" Ellie asks. "Yeah baby. Just are you two okay with me and your dad being together?" I ask and they both smile. "Yeah. We like you. You're nice to us and you talk to us about our mom. And Daddy likes you a lot." Ellie says and I look at Kenny and he smiles and says "We want you to move in." I look at him shocked and then at Ellie and Opie and all three are smiling. "Are you sure?" I ask. "We're sure babe." Opie tells me before kissing me softly. "Okay then." I look down at my plate with a huge smile on my face.

A little later, the kids are dropped off at school and we head to the garage to work. Walking into the clubhouse for coffee before work, we walk in holding hands and everyone looks at us and smiles. "About fucking time." Jax says and Opie pulls me into his side. "How'd this finally happen?" Jax asks. "She was trying to drive drunk and I stopped her. Made her crash with me." Opie says and Jax smirks. "Not like that. But I had a wedding to go to and my mom was making a big deal about me not going alone so Gemma told Opie and he showed up as my date." I say. "That's not all." Opie nudges me, smirking. "The night he made me crash with him, my drunk ass confessed that I love him and at the wedding he confessed he loves me too and now we're together...moving in together." I tell Jax and he pulls me into a hug before hugging Opie. "So, you his Old Lady now?" Bobby asks as he walks up. I look at Opie and he arches a brow. I stand proud and look into Bobby's eyes and say "Fuck yeah I am." before being turned to Opie and he crashes his lips with mine.

That night, Neeta has the kids and I am at the bar with Gemma and Tara. "How are you doing with all this?" Tara asks. "Good. Really good. We talked to the kids and apparently they were all on board with him and I being together. Ellie even helped him pick out what to wear to the wedding." I tell them and they both smile. I see Happy setting up his tattoo kit and look over at Opie. Holding out his hand, I smile and say "Showtime." before walking over to Opie. I take a deep breath and take my seat and hold out my arm for Happy to prep. "You ready little girl?" Happy asks. I look at Opie and smile wide before saying "It's long overdue."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After hanging at the party for a while and celebrating, we get home and Opie sees Neeta out. I walk to the kids room, Ellie first, and see she's sleeping soundly. Walking to Kenny's door, he wakes up. "Harper?" He asks. I walk into the room and sit on the side of his bed. "It's okay Kenny." I say as I lightly push the hair out of his face. "You came home." he says and then sits up to hug me. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close and he starts crying. "What's the matter baby?" I ask softly while rubbing his back. "I had a dream that you left us too. That you went to heaven with Mommy." he tells me. I pull back from him a little and say "Look at me Kenny." He looks at me and I hold up my pinky. "As long as I hook my pinky with yours before I leave, you know I'm coming back. I won't leave you baby. I promise." I tell him. He links his pinky with mine and then snuggles back into me. "Will you lay with me until I go back to sleep?" he asks. "Yeah baby." I say before laying next to him, on top of the covers. He lays on his stomach like he normally does and I start rubbing his back. "Love you Harper." he says. "Love you too baby boy. You and your sister both." I tell him. After he gets to sleep, I slip out of the room and into Opie's room...our room.

Walking into the bedroom, I see Opie sitting on the bed and he's looking at something in his hand. Moving to the bed, he looks up and I see him smile. "You okay Ope?" I ask. "Yeah babe. Been thinking about doing something and wasn't sure if it was the right time but seeing how you were with Kenny in there, the timing is perfect." he says and I look at him confused. He moves from the bed and gets down on one knee in front of me and takes my left hand. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever fucking met. You've supported me and my kids...our kids and I love you so fucking much. I was out with the kids the other day while you were with Gemma and they helped me pick it out." he says as he looks at my hand in his. Looking up at me he says "Marry me?" I smile softly and the tears start to fall. I nod my head yes and whisper "Yes Harry. Yes." He leans up and kisses me deeply as he starts to hover over me and we move up the bed. We start to undress between kisses and he enters me slowly. We spend the night, making love nice and slow, celebrating our engagement.

The next morning, I wake up in bed alone. Getting up and dressed, I walk out to the kitchen and see Opie at the stove and the kids setting the table. "Morning Harper." Kenny says as he runs over and hugs me. "Morning baby." I say as I kiss the top of his head. He looks up at me and says "Thanks for staying with me last night." I smile softly and say "Anytime you need me." I hold up my pinky and he links his with mine. I look at Opie and Ellie and they are smiling. "Let's eat." Opie says finally and we head to the table. "When we're done eating, we can pack up your things if you want." he tells me. "Are you guys sure about this?" I ask. "We all are." Ellie says and Opie leans over and kisses me softly.

After getting to the house, I know that Juice has been living at the clubhouse and has been looking for a house. "How's the house hunting going?" I ask. "Not good. Can't find one I like." he says and I see him looking around the house. "I'd like one like this one." he tells me. "You got a dollar?" I ask and he looks at me confused but hands me a dollar bill. "You just bought a house. We can have the lawyer draw up the papers tomorrow." I tell him and he looks at me shocked. "I'll even leave the furniture." I tell him and he hugs me. "Everything good?" Opie asks as he walks to the door with a box. "Yeah. Just sold Juice the house for a dollar." I tell him. "Good. Contrats brother. Means she can't back out of living with me." Opie says and I look at him and say "Never babe." before kissing him softly. As he walks out the door, Juice looks at me and says "Happy for you." I smile and say "You too brother." and he starts laughing before we finish packing my things to head to my new home.


End file.
